


Patience

by Undersea_Anchor



Series: NSFW Adventures [4]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko is so gay, Diana is hot, Established Relationship, F/F, Suggestive Themes, gurl same, if your gf was Diana you'd be a mess too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undersea_Anchor/pseuds/Undersea_Anchor
Summary: Diana puts her hair up into a bun, it's not surprising that Akko nuts on the spot.





	Patience

“Diana?”

Diana looked up from her pre-class notes, hand pausing as she acknowledged Akko. “Yes, Ak-Oh my, are you alright?”

Akko’s face was a dangerous shade of red, her eyes opened wide and mouth hanging as she stared at her. She tentatively raised her hand to her face, afraid that something was on there to make Akko stare at her in such a way.

“I- you- _your hair_.” Akko stuttered, her mouth struggling to convey her thoughts coherently. Diana lowered her hand and raised her brow, arching it.

“What about my hair?”

Akko swallowed loudly and Diana stared with barely concealed fascination as she watched Akko’s throat. Her eyes glazing over as she took sight of a fading mark she had left on Akko the previous week. _‘Ah, that had been quite, fun.’_

Akko gestured to her hair, “It’s- It’s in a bun.”

“Oh.” Diana smoothed the top her head, running her palm briefly against her hair. “It felt rather smothering this morning, so I decided to put it up. Why? Is that a problem?”

Diana smirked as she teased her girlfriend, who in turn blushed a deeper shade of red and squeaked, nervously twiddling with her fingers.

“It’s the opposite of a problem.”

“Oh? Is that so?”

Akko nodded, her voice dying along with any sort of self-control she may have ever had as her legs visibly trembled, her hands curling into fists against her skirt.

“Well,” Diana began, cautiously eying the rest of the students that were flocking into the classroom before turning her attention back to Akko and curling her finger in a ‘come hither’ motion, beckoning her to lean in until Diana’s lips were ghosting across the shell of her ear; her voice low and dangerous.

“If you can last until the end of class without incident, I’ll be sure to reward you.”

Diana slowly pulled away after finishing her promise with a tender kiss against Akko’s cheek and she felt a surge of pride go through her when she saw that Akko still had yet to open her eyes, her teeth digging into her lower lip as she let out a low moan, just loud enough for her and her alone to hear. Akko slowly opened her eyes and nodded eagerly, her gaze ablaze with lust and excitement.

“Miss. Kagari!”

Akko jumped and squeaked as Finnelan’s voice rang out across the room, a look of exasperation adorning her features. “If you would be so kind as to take your seat.”

“R-right, sorry.”

With one last fleeting, longing look towards Diana, Akko dragged herself to her seat, but not before she caught sight of Diana’s delectable lips mouthing something to her that only served to make her shiver and wish she could make time go faster.

_Good girl._


End file.
